Ice
by LilShiro-chan10
Summary: The first chapter is the summary of this story.Short version:Toshiro is a rock star. Ichigo doesn't know and could care less. Toshiro somehow gets kidnapped by Shin,Ichigo's cousin who is an assassin.Can Ichigo rescue him? More in the first upload!
1. Summary and Description

Title of the my new story: Ice

Characters: Ichigo K. and Toshiro H.

Summary: Toshiro is a leadsinger in the band called Ice. Everywhere he goes, he gets invaded by fans, boys and girls. He admits to the world that he is gay. He does a concert in Osaka, Japan. The wole town is there...everyone but Ichigo Kurosaki. Somehow, Toshiro gets high-jacked and kidnapped by Ichigo's cousin, Shin. Ichigo doesn't even know Toshiro and honestly could care less. But, Toshiro is in the hands on an assassin. Ichigo does his best to save him and once they meet, Ichigo's view on him changes. How will he rescue Toshiro? Will they hate eachother in the end? If not, how and why?

Character description:

-Ichigo K

Hair: Orange

Eyes: Brown

Body type: tall, skinny, and muscular

Personalitly: Snottish and disobedient. Loyal to his friends and his friends ONLY. Openly gay and extremely popular in his school

Hobbies: Bowling, baseball, and basketball. Has a hint of singing and art.

Likes: Pizza, people who stand out, orange soda, Moutain Dew

Dislikes: assholes, idiots, schumucks, etc. Oh, and vegetables.

Looks: Kind of a punk. He has 3 ear piercings on one ear. He was a thick outline of black eyeliner only on the bottom eyelid. He has a black eyebrow piercing.

Favorite color: Red [like dark red], teal, and black

-Toshiro H

Hair: Pure white

Eyes: Icy teal

Body type: Short, skinny, but with a little muscle on his arms and a 6 pack [proves he's athletic]

Personality: Cold at times but very nice. Cares deeply for his fans and friends. Openly gay and a complete loner since he was an orphan. He's typically shy around boys but comfortable around girls.

Hobbies: Singing [duh], drawing, sports [soccer]

Likes: Pizza [cheese, and chicken-bacon ranch], Mac N' Cheese, ice cream, favorite season is winter, and sports

Dislikes: people who are haters, assholes, people who think that they can get away with everything, rich and snotty people [oh boy, looks like Ichigo and him will not get along as well]

Looks: Looks like a rockstar and dresses like one. He has a single eyebrow piercing and a tattoo on his lower stomach of a 3D skull that looks like it's smiling and a snake coming out of it's eye socket and twirling around the skull. It's eyes had flames in it but the skin had an icy, snow-looking texture. He also has a tattoo on his left wrist that was barbed-wires wrapping around his wrist and penetrating his skin.

Favorite color: red, chocolate brown

Friends of Ichigo K: Orihime Inoue, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, and Gin Ichimaru

Friends of Toshiro H: Chad, Izuru Kira, Rukia Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Uryu, and Ukitake

Weird family members of Ichigo K: Shin-assassin and a freak show

Toshiro H: None

**Note: This will be rated M for Mature for sexual contact in the future chapters. NO LITTLE KIDS ALLOWED! There will be rapeing, sexual contact, swearing or cussing, and sometimes aggressive actions. YOU ARE WARNED!**


	2. Chapter One: Best Day Ever

Ice

Chapter 1: Best. Day. Ever.

Ichigo fixes his ring in his right ear. He outlines his bottom lid of each eye with a thick amount of black eyeliner. He fixed his shirt and makes sure he looks good for his first day at school as a sophomore. He sighed and walked out of the bathroom. He grabbed his shoes and bookbag and went downstairs. Karin was on the couch in the livingroom. She was watching MTV.

"What are you watching?" Ichigo said.

"Shush! The band named Ice is gonna come on soon! The lead singer is SO hot!" Karin said. Ichigo groaned sets his stuff down. He walks over to the TV and unplugs it.

"Hey! Baka! That's mean! I was watching that!" Karin yelled.

"Gomen, Karin. But you're gonna be late for school. Again. Go get ready or mom will be mad." Ichigo said. Karin groaned stomped upstairs to her room. Ichigo sighed and put on his shoes. His mother came downstairs.

"Karin seems mad." She said.

"She is because I unplugged the TV because she watching MTV." Ichigo said.

"Again? I swear, if she is late because of that stupid band she is obssessed with, there will be consequences." His mother said.

"There should be. I don't even know what's so special about that band." Ichigo said and puts his book bag on his back.

"Yeah, I know. Going to school already?" His mother said.

"Hai." Ichigo said.

"Okay, love you." His mother said.

"Mom!" Ichigo complained.

"I said 'I love you'." She said. He sighed and made a face. She laughed and kissed him on the forehead. "Good luck at school." She said. He groaned and walked out, apple in his hand. He took a bite out of it and started walking down the street. He starting wondering about that band that Karin watches. He paused.

_"What was that band called? Ice? What a stupid name."_ Ichigo thought and took another bite.

"Ichigo!" Someone callled. Ichigo turned. Orihime and Rukia were waving at him from across the street. He crossed the street and walked over to his friends.

"Hey, guys." He said.

"We missed you!" Orihime said, giving him a greeting hug. He hugged ger back and grinned.

"You guys know I'm gay, nee?" He said.

"Of course we know that! You told us last year." Rukia said as Orihime lets go of Ichigo.

"I didn't think you would remember, Rukia." Ichigo said. At first she didn't get it but then she shot Ichigo a glare.

"Oh, ha ha ha!" She said, sarcastically. He laughed and stuck out his tongue at her.

"C'mon. Let's go to school." Orihime said.

"Hai." Rukia said. They walked down the street, side by side, heading to school with their heads held high.

"So, is your sister gonna be late again?" Rukia asked.

"Probably. She was too busy watching MTV again." Ichigo said, rolling his syes.

"She's always watching that show." Rukia said.

"Was she gonna watch that band named Ice?" Orihime asked.

"Hai." Ichigo said.

"They are a pretty good band. The lead singer is our friend on Facebook. We email back and forth and talk on IM. He's very sweet." Orihime said. Rukia nodded.

"Look, you guys can go run along in your little fantasy. I don't care about the guy. He's just a guy who gets practically what he wants." Ichigo said, annoyingly taking a bite out of his apple. Rukia and Orihime look at eachother.

"He's coming here in a week for a concert." Rukia said.

"So?" Ichigo said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sooo, you should come with us." Orihime said.

"Me? Never. Never ever. Didn't you just hear what I said? I don't care. Geez." Ichigo said and walked faster and ahead of them.

"He needs time." Orihime whispered to Rukia.

"A lot of time." Rukia said and they caught up to Ichigo.

The white haired boy sighed as he continued to brush his teeth. He yawned and rubbed his eye. He walked out of the bathroom and puts on black skinnyjeans with white pain splatter on. He put a belt on and walked downstairs, shirtless and still brushing his teeth. His band was downstairs, either playing videogames or eating breakfast.

"Hey! And sleeping beauty finally awakes!" Inin said. Toshiro groaned.

"Urusai, Inin." He said. Inin laughed and continued playing the drums on Rock Band. Inin-the drummer. Shinin [Inin and Shinin are twin brothers]-The bass guitarist. Iro-Lead guitarist. Nishina-Keyboard/DJ. Toshiro-lead singer.

"How are you feeling?" Shinin said as he took a bite out of his pear. Iro comes behind Shinin and wraps his arms around his neck [they're a gay couple].

"After the fact that that stupid restaurant food poisoned me, not good. I should of sued them." Toshiro said and went into the bathroom and spits out the toothpaste.

"Oh, come on. That stuff happens. Keep your shirt on." Nishina said. Toshiro shoots him a glare.

"He doesn't even have his shirt on." Inin said and then they all laughed. Toshiro rolled his eyes and rinsed his mouth out with Listerine.

"You gonna eat today?" Iro asked Shinin.

"Nah. I already ate breakfast before any of y'all got up." Shinin said. Nishina rolled his eyes.

"Over-achiever." He said.

"Dude, shut up. Don't be an ass today." Inin said, punching Iro in the arm.

"Guys, guys! Shut up already!" Toshiro yelled and came out of the bathroom. They all looked at him. "Shut up right now or I'll kick you out of my house! I'm not in a good mood and the fact I'm still recovering from the food poisoning doesn't help! You guys know I hate it when you guys fight." Toshiro said. Nishina sighed.

"Gomenesai." He said.

"Don't apologize to me." Toshiro said, sternly.

"What can I do to make you forgive me?" Nishina said, smiling as he got closer to Toshiro. Toshiro eyed him and got an idea. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Nishina, drawing closer. The others watched wideyed.

"I already forgive ya." Toshiro said. Nishina's smile went bigger and he cupped Toshiro's face in his hand and leaned in. The other band members leaned in also to see the kiss. As soon as they kissed, they bursted out in [some cheered] disgust. Toshiro put his hand on Nishina's chest and pushed him away.

"Uso des." He said and walked off. They all started laughing.

"Oh, you've gotta be kiddin' me!" Nishina said. They all laughed harder. Toshiro held up hand and walked up stairs.

"Hang in there!" He called.

"Aaahhh, I love that guy!" Iro said, laughing.

"Ooh, urusai." Nishina said, ashamed and walked off. They all made fun of him as he walked. Inin walks upstairs and followed Toshiro. Inin was right behind Toshiro and bear hugged him. Toshiro jumped.

"Fuck!" He yelled and turned around. He punched Inin in the arm. Inin laughs. "What the hell?" Toshiro yelled.

"G-Gomenesai." Inin said, laughing, while rubbing his arm. Toshiro folded his arms across his chest and glared at him.

"Baka." He said and looked away.

"Aw, don't be like that, hone." Inin said and walked toward him. Toshiro stayed put but didn't look at him. Inin puts his hands on Toshiro's hips and that's when Toshiro looked at him. "You know I love you, nee?" Inin said, smiling. Toshiro made a 'hmph' sound and looked away. Inin smiled and put his thumb on Toshiro's chin and his pointer finger hooking under his chin, turning his head to look at him. Toshiro looked at him and Inin leaned down and pressed his lips to his. Toshiro closed his eyes and kissed his boyfriend back while gripping his shirt as they entered a make-out session. Shinin comes upstairs and yelled and covered his eyes.

"Gross!" He exclaimed. Inin smiled and looked at him, breaking the kiss. Toshiro opened his eyes and looked at Shinin. Iro comes up and stands beside Shinin.

"Nani?" He said.

"I just saw them making out." Shinin said, shivering. Iro laughed.

"Oh, come on! You've caught them doing other things, no title included." Iro said. Shinin punched Iro in the arm.

"Urusai!" He said. Toshiro smiled and rested his head on Iro's chest. Shinin laughs and holds up his arms in surrender.

"Alright, alright. I'll leave, I'll leave. Just tell me if you need a condom." Shinin said, slowly walking toward the stairs. Toshiro grabbed his shoes and throws it at him. Shinin laughs, dodges it and runs downstairs.

"JUST TELL MEH IF YOU DOOOO!" He yelled while going downstairs. Iro laughed.

"Tell me also." He said.

"IRO!" Toshiro yelled, grabbing his other shoe.

"Alright! I'm going!" He said, heading for the stairs.

"'Cause I got a hole box in my room." He said.

"Oh! That is it!" Toshiro said and went after him. Iro, laughing, ran for his life.

"Soo...run by me that again?" Ichigo said, eyebrow raised.

"YOU WEREN'T PAYING ATTENTION? Baka!" Renji said, hitting Ichigo on the head.

"OW! I have a head, ya know?" Ichigo exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"YEAH, WELL USE IT SOMETIMES! ALSO USE YOUR EARS! YOU MAY LEARN SOMETHING!" Renji said. Orihime and Rukia sat there, laughing so hard they were crying.

"Oh, that is it!" Ichigo said and ran after him. Renji yulped and ran.

"WELL, IT'S TRUE! IF YOU LISTENED MORE OFTEN, YOU WON'T BE DUMB AS YOU ARE RIGHT NOW!" Renji yelled, still running. Orihime falls to the ground, laughing so hard her face is tunring red.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU YOU GIRLY-FACED, TATTOOED, FREAK!" Ichigo yelled. Renji suddenly stopped running and Ichigo accidentally slammed into him, making Renji fall face-first into the ground. Ichigo had a face that said 'uh oh'. Orihime and Rukia stopped laughing.

"Iicchhiiggoo." Rukia said. Ichigo looked at her as Renji slowly turned, growling. "You better run now." She said.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked at Renji. "Oh, that. Yeah, I better run before I become roadkill." Ichigo said and ran off.

"YOU LITTLE ORANGE HEADED FREAK! GET BACK HERE AND I'LL MAKE YOU ORANGE JUICE!" Renji said. That's when Orihime and Rukia bursted out laughing again.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: -laughing so hard face looked like a tomato- ...this...chapter...makes...me...laugh! OH! I gotta pee! REVIEW! -runs off, still laughing, and headed for the bathroom-


	3. Problems

Ice

Chapter 2: I don't care

"Come on, Ichigo. Go to the concert with us this weekend! Please?" Orihime begged. Ichigo sighed and looked at her.

"Like I said, it depends on what time. You know my parents." He said.

"It's at 5:30 at the stage down the street." Rukia said. Ichigo sighed.

"I can't go, sorry. My parents are going out this weekend on a 5th year anniversary thing and won't be back until monday. I have to watch Karin and her friend." He said. Orihime groaned, tossing her head back.

"You are unbelievable!" She said. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said.

"You're lying! God, we can never hang out with you!" Orihime said, grabbing her stuff.

"Orihime, come on." Ichigo said.

"She's kinda right. Whenever we wanna hang out with you, you make up lies and say you can't. Later, we find out what you said you were gonna do, didn't even exist." Rukia said and stood.

"Guys," Ichigo held out his arms. "Come on, it's just a stupid concert. If I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go. No big deal." He said.

"Ichigo! It is a big deal! We NEVER get to hang out! We're supposed to be friends and REAL friends want to hang out! But I guess you're not our real friends. Come on, Orihime. We can go by ourselves." Rukia said and they walked off.

"Aw, come on, guys! It's just a fucking concert!" Ichigo said. They ignored him and kept on walking. Ichigo sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What a mess." He said.

Toshiro lay on the bed, curiously playing with Shinin's fingers as they held hands. Shinin, who was smiling at Toshiro, watched him.

"How you feeling?" Shinin said, resting his elbow on the bed as he looked at Toshiro, who looked at him.

"I'm fine. I guess the sickness wore off." Toshiro said, playing with Shinin's fingers. Shinin chuckled.

"What are you smiling about?" Toshiro said. Shinin leaned in closer and pressed his lips to Toshiro's. Toshiro closed his eyes and kissed back. Shinin let's go of Toshiro's hand and puts it on Toshiro's lower stomach. Shinin pulled Toshiro on top of him. Toshiro let a soft moan crawl up his throat in surprise. Shinin wrapped his arms around Toshiro's waist and pulled him fully ontop of him. Toshiro put his fingertips on Shinin's jawline as Shinin traced Toshiro's lips with his tongue. Toshiro spread his lips and their tongues danced around eachother. Shinin's hands slid under Toshiro's shirt and touch his smooth, creamy skin. Toshiro pulled his head back, breaking the kiss.

"What are you doing?" He whispered.

"What do you mean?" Shinin said.

"I meant, why are your hands under my shirt?" Toshiro said, eyebrow raised. Shinin smiled and traced the side of Toshiro's face with the tip of his finger.

"I think you already know." He said. Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"Shinin." He warned.

"Come on, Toshiro. We've been dating for almost 2 years. We kinda need to take the next big step." Shinin said.

"I thought the big step was marriage?" Toshiro questioned. Shinin laughed.

"Wow, Toshiro. Marriage is the thing after '_that_'." Shinin said. Toshiro sighed and made a face. "You look like a child." Shinin smiled.

"Gee, thanks." Toshiro said, sarcastically. Shinin laughs.

"I'm kidding!" He said. Toshiro stared at him, curiously. "Nani?" Shinin said.

"...So...you want 'it'?" Toshiro said.

"I guess. But not if you don't. I'm not gonna push you into something you're not ready for. And I bet it's a little too uncomfortable to talk about it, also." Shinin said. Toshiro shrugged.

"Kinda." He said. Shinin stared at him before sighing.

"Okay, look. Why don't I leave to give you some space, alright?" He said.

"But, Shinin." Toshiro said.

"Nah, Ive got somethin' to do anyway." Shinin said, carefully placing Toshiro back onto the bed and standing. He grabbed his coat and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Toshiro sat up and bit his lower lip while looking down. He bit his lower lip hard until it bleed.

_"To be honest, I never really looked up that band, Karin, Orihime, and Rukia talk about. I don't even know what any of them look like, actually. Should I look them up? Nah. Knowing me, I'll probably, accidentally, switch it to the channel on TV where the band will be on Live TV, performing their concert. I mean, who knows. They could have good songs. One of them could be hot. But what's the chances of one of them or any of them being gay? And even if one of the was gay, how could they notice me? And even if they did notice me, it's never gonna work out. The guy is a star, an idol, and I'm just some immature, snot-nosed runt of a jackass, nobody. Hmph. A guy like me finds it difficult the most to find love. Some say love can change people. I know I need to change. But no one has really stepped up to me and gave me a reason to change. I kinda me motivation, ya know? But if anyone, or everyone, totally hates who the fuck I am, I don't care. My quote is 'I'm not going to apologize for who I am'. No one needs to, whether their are gay, bisexual, lesbian, or straight. They are who they are. They don't need to apologize for that. People don't like them, who cares? They need to get a fucking life if they think they can influence us. And by 'us' I mean, we gay people. People always think gay people are the most sensitive. But, what they don't know, is that we do not give a flying FUCK about what they think. I don't. I know I never will. No one is gonna boss me around and think they will get away with it."_ Ichigo thought as he stared out of his bedroom window. He suddenly froze as he saw a VERY HOT guy walking down the street. He wore white skinnyjeans with black paint-splatter. He had a blue t-shirt with a blue cross that was outlines in black on the left side of his chest. He had pure white hair with stunning teal eyes. Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows as he saw the man walk up to his doorstep and knock.

"I GOT IT!" Karin said, running by his room. Ichigo stood and followed her. Karin opened the door and gasped loudly.

"OH MY GOD!" She said. The man smiled at her and shyly waved.

"Who the hell is this?" Ichigo said.

"This is Toshiro Hitsugaya! OMG! You got my email?" Karin said.

"Yeah, I was in town anyway, getting ready for the concert this weekend. I figured I should visit you." Toshiro said.

"How do you know my little sister?" Ichigo said.

"We're friends on Facebook. We email and talk on IM." Karin said, jumping up and down with joy. She finally lost her cool and hugged him. Toshiro slightly laughed and hugged her back.

"Come on, come in!" She said, while letting go of him. She pushed Ichigo aside. Ichigo glared at her.

"Actually, I have something to do. I'll see if I can stop by later, okay?" Toshiro said. Karin pouted.

"Awww, okay." She said.

"Don't worry," Toshiro patted her on the head. "You'll see me again." He said. Karin beamed.

"YAY!" She said and danced. Toshiro turned and walked off. "SEE YA LATER!" She called. Toshiro waved and continued walking down the sidewalk. Karin shuts the door, and yet again, lost her cool. She started jumping up and down, dancing, screaming, and yelling.

"TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA APPEARED AT MY DOORSTEP! YEH, YEH, YEH! AND I TOUCH HIM! OMG! This is SOOOO FACEBOOK!" She said and ran upstairs. Ichigo had a face that was like this: -.-'

"Uhmmmm...thanks for ignoring me." He said.

"YOUR WELCOME!" Karin yelled. Ichigo growled and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. He still has no idea who the hell that Toshiro Hitsugaya guy is. But all he knows...is that he is HAWT. Ichigo stopped what he was going and had a puzzled look and wondered, _I wonder if he is gay_.

Toshiro continued to walk down the sidewalk, looking around to see if he could spot Shinin. He needs to apologize to him. But he doesn't even know where he is. Shinin won't answer his calls or texts. Toshiro grabbed his phone and looked at it, wondering, _I wonder if his phone is off or if it's dead._ He sighed and puts it in his pocket. He waits for a car to go by and crossed the street. He then had a strange feeling like someone was following him. He turned. And sure enough, someone dashed behind a tree. He raised an eyebrow and continued walking. He could tell that he was still being followed. He felt something in his back pocket and quickly turned. That person was gone. He reached into his back pocket and felt a folded piece of paper in it. He grabbed it and looked at it. He shrugged and opened it. There was a message on the piece of paper that said: You are next, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Watch your back or something is gonna happen. This is your one, and only, warning. So use it wisely. Hint: Do not go anywhere alone. It'll give him an advantage, Another hint: I'm trying to keep you out of harms' way, I do not mean any harm to you or your band members. There is someone who does, though. Like I said, watch your back. Toshiro scanned the paper for a name. But there wasn't a name. He looked around again but no one was there. He shrugged and folded the paper and puts it back in his pocket. He turned around and jumped.

"You scared me." Toshiro said.

"You shouldn't be out here alone, Toshiro. Something could happen." Shinin said. Toshiro looked down.

"I know, but...I was looking for you." He said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Shinin said.

"I...wanted to apologize. And...I thought about what you said." Toshiro said.

"Uh-huh?" Shinin said.

"...Let's try it." Toshiro said and looked up. Shinin smiled and walked toward him. He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend gently on the lips. Toshiro closed his eyes.

"Come on, let's go. I finished my arrand." Shinin said. Toshiro nodded.

"So, you actually had one?" He asked.

"Hai." Shinin said.

"What did you need to do?" Toshiro asked as they walked down the street, hand in hand.

"I just had to meet up with someone, that's all. We disussed about some new equiptment for the band. Ya know, like guitars and drums and stuff like that." Shinin said.

"Okay." Toshiro said and looked a head. Shinin turned around and saw that guy who slipped Toshiro that message. He gave him a warning glare, as if 'you'll regret that'. The man stared at him, oddly then figured it out. Shinin looked away and continued walking down the street.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, what's up with that note and that creepy stalker guy who gave Toshiro that note? I'd be creeped out if that happened to me. Anyway, and what's with that warning glare Shin gave that guy? Hmm. Think you know what it means? REVIEW AND GUESS! I'll email you if you are right. MORE TO COME!


	4. Trouble

Ice

Chapter 3: A little hint

Ichigo throws the soft basketball at the ceiling and caught. He laid on his bed, bored as can be, and not even entertained. He sat up and grabbed the remote. He turned on his TV and turned it to the Travel Channel. Ghost Adventures was on. He grinned and clicked on it. It was the episode at Bobby Mackey's, where someone gets stratched. It's his favorite one. He clicked record on the remote and ran downstairs to make some popcorn. He stopped infront of Karin's room to see her on her lap-top on Facebook. He rolled his eyes and continued to head to the kitchen.

Toshiro logged into Facebook. He had 5 notifications and 2 emails. He looked at his notifications: _Takashi Nagayama accepted your friend request, Tatsuya Isaka accepted your friend request, Orihime Inoue accepted your friend request, Karin Kurosaki wrote on your wall, Rukia Kuchiki accepted your friend request, Renji Abarai wrote on your wall._ Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

_"Who the hell is Renji Abarai?"_ He thought. He clicked on the notification aboute Karin. It went to his wall where her message was.

_"Heyy, Toshiro. some guy at my school totally h8s you. he said he's gonna write on ur wall, sayin shit about cha. just wanted to warn ya. i told him he has a laywer but he said he don't care. good luck on shutting him up. he doesn't do that easy."_

Toshiro rolled his eyes and typied back.

_"hi Karin. and is his named renji abarai? if so, i'll shut him up alright."_

He clicked on the notification from Renji Abarai. It went to his wall where his message was.

_"so you're this fag everyone is talkin about, eh? nothin iz special about ya. ur just some fuckin white trash, popstar who can just go to hell. i bet karin already warned you about me writing on ur wall. NOTHING YOU CAN FUCKIN DO OR FUCKIN SAY WILL SHUT ME THE FUCK UP HELL NAW! i dont give a flying fuck if you can stupid lawyer" _

Toshiro grinned. Tomorrow is a Tuesday and he's going to pay him a little visit at school.

_"oh relly? so u think u can shut me up? haha. i will fuckin tear you to shreds. unlike you, i've got bodyguards, who CAN and WILL destroy u. this isnt a threat. this is a promise, a fact."_

He went back to his emails where Renji also emailed him. He didn't bother reading it so he deleted it. His other email was from Rukia. He clicked on it and started reading the message.

_"thanks for adding me, Toshiro^^ i've added your other band members, but when i try to email them, they never reply. oh well. even if you dont, i just wanna let you know something. you're my idol and i respect you. cant wait for your concert in a few days^^ gonna be there in the crowd. peace."_

He smiled and started to reply.

_"my band members dont really talk to their fans or anything. but i do. i talk to Karin Kurosaki all the time, especially on IM. maybe i could talk to you. ja ne." _

He sighed and rested his chin on his palm. He yawned and looked at the time. It was almost midnight. He sighed and logged out of Facebook. He closed his laptop and stood. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned. He exclaimed in surprised as he felt arms wrap around his waist. He closed his eyes as he felt Shinin gently nibble on the skin of Toshiro's neck.

"I'm bored." Shinin said. Toshiro softly chuckled and turned around.

"Maybe I could fix that?" He said. Shinin smiled and drew him closer.

"Hm. Well, maybe you can." He said, leaning down. Toshiro closed his eyes as Shinin placed a kiss on his lips. Toshiro's hands found their way to his chest. Shinin bent down and picked Toshiro up. Toshiro exlaimed in surprised and Shinin placed him in the bed and came over him as they entered a make-out session.

THE NEXT DAY-AT SCHOOL: 7:32 A.M.-8 MINUTED UNTIL THE FIRST WARNING BELL RINGS AND SCHOOL STARTS

Ichigo sat down on the picnic table infront of the school and puts on some black sunglasses to shade his eyes from the hot sun beating down on the dry ground. He rolled up his sleeves and half-way unbottoned his red t-shirt. He sighed.

"Hey, Ichigo." Someone cheerfully said. Ichigo turned his head, grabbed his sunglasses and pulled the down the bridges of his nose.

"Hi." He said to Orihime, who stood there smiling. She sat down next to him. He stared at her. "Nani?" She said.

"I'm surprised you're talking to me." He said and pushed up his sunglasses before looking away.

"Yeah," She nervously laughed. "I'm sorry about that." She said. He waved a hand at her.

"Whatever. I'm tired today and I don't feel like argueing." He said. She suddenly gasped so loudly, it scared Ichigo. He jumped at least 2 feet in the air. He took off his sunglasses and glared at her. She has a shocked look on her face. He followed her gaze and his jaw dropped to China. A black limo pulled up and caught everyones' eye.

"What the..." Ichigo said, slowly. The door opened and someone from Ice stepped out. He wore black skinnyjeans with a white-button up t-shirt that half-way unbottoned. He had pure white hair that was straightened and curved into his face. He had pine green eyes.

"That's Shinin Okina! He's the bass guitarist for Ice! Oh my God! What is he doing here?" Orihime said. Shinin stared at the crowd of surprised people then turned back around to the limo. He extended his hand. A hand reached out and took it. Ichigo's world came to a stop. That's when HE walked out. He had blue skinny-jeans with a black fish-net tang-top on. His hair was white and spikey and he had icy teal eyes. It's Toshiro Hitsugaya. Everyone started murmuring.

"What are they doing here?" Orihime said. Toshiro stepped forward.

"I'm looking for someone named Renji Abarai," He folded his arms across his chest with a pissed-off look on his face. "He send me an email this morning he will tear me to shreds like I'm nothing." He said.

"I'm right here." Someone said. They all turned. Renji stood there, his back at them. "I don't know who you are, but, you're messing with the wrong guy." He said and turned. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as soon as he made eyecontact with a VERY pissed off rockstar. "Uh..." He said. Toshiro walked toward him with Shinin behind him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Threatning me and think you can get away with it? No, that's not how it works, kid." Toshiro said, getting in his face. "I'm not some little kid people can push around or beat up and get away with it. I'm a guy typically is nice but if someone messes with me, THEY are the ones going to hell, shattered into little, tiny, pieces." Toshiro said. Ichigo grimanced.

"O-O-O-Okay, I-I-I-I'm sorry." Renji said. Toshiro glares at him.

"So, you're this Renji guy everyone is afraid of, eh?" Shinin said, stepping forward. Renji looked at him.

"Who the hell are you?" He said, getting mad when he looked at Shinin.

"My name is Shinin Okina, Toshiro's boyfriend." Shinin said, raising his head and glaring at Renji with hatred in his eyes. Renji looked at Toshiro before looking back to Shinin. In a blink of an eye, Renji had Toshiro. His arm tightly around his neck. His other hand had the knife and he was pointing it at Shinin. Toshiro coughed and gripped his arm. Shinin got even more pissed. Ichigo took off his sunglasses and stood, suddenly getting mad.

"That's a really bad idea." Shinin said.

"Oh, really?" Renji said. Toshiro coughed and lowered his head and bites Renji's arm as hard as he could. Renji exclaimed and tried getting his arm away from Toshiro's grip.

"You little bitch!" Renji yelled. He plunged the knife into Toshiro's shoulder. Toshiro lets go of his arm and screams. Ichigo tapped Renji's shoulder.

"Huh?" Renji said and turned. Ichigo waved and punched him in the face. Shinin goes to Toshiro side and helps him sit up.

"This is gonna hurt, but I'm gonna try to get it out." He said. Toshiro nodded, eyes tightly shut. Orihime runs to Shinin's side. Shinin looks at her.

"Who are you?" He said.

"My name is Orihime Inoue. I'm only gonna try to help. I'm an expert at First-Aid." She said. He nods. "Okay, Rukia! Run to my house and grab all of my medical stuff! Grab some scissors and a towel too! We're gonna need it." She said. Rukia nods and runs off. Renji stood and glares at Ichigo, who cracks his knuckles.

"Who said you can butt in?" Renji said, raising his fist.

"ENOUGH!" Someone yelled. Renji turned. Principal Yamamoto stood there. "I saw the hole thing! Renji, office!" He yelled, pointing to the door.

"But, I-"

"NOW!" Yamamoto said. Renji flinched and walked to the door. "Ichigo, Orihime." Yamamoto said. Orihime and Ichigo looked at him. He smiled at them. "Good job." He said before following Renji inside. Orihime nods.

"Rukia, hurry." She said. Ichigo looked at Toshiro, who was looking at him. He was looking at him curiously with a slight smile on his face. He looked at Shinin, who softly placed a kiss on his lips. A hint of jealously came over Ichigo. Rukia finally arrived, arms full of medical stuff. She sets it down carefully besides Orihime, who grabbed the towel.

"Hold this, please." Orihime said to Shinin. He nods and took it. "Okay, Toshiro. Take a deep breathe and hold it. I'm gonna take the knife out." She said. Toshiro nods and hold his breathe. She grabbed the knife and gently took it out. "Put the towel on his wound, Shinin." Orihime said. Shinin puts the towel on the the wound and puts a light pressure on it as Orihime grabbed the scissors. Shinin took the towel off. Orihime cut the fabric around the wound.

"Did it hit my bone or anything?" Toshiro said. She shook her head no.

"Your muscle needs 2 stitches but other than that, you'll be fine." She said, grabbing a needle. Toshiro sort of panicked.

"What is that?" He said.

"Don't worry, it's numbness so you won't feel me stitching up everything. It'll hurt." She said. He nods. She inserts the needle and inserted the liquid. His wound felt numb and Orihime grabbed some stitching equipment. She stitched up his muscle and stitched up his wound. She grabbed a cloth and gently whipped the blood away from the wound.

"You're gonna have to take off your shirt." She said. The girls squealed. Toshiro blushed and started taking off his shirt and Shinin helped him. Orihime puts some pads over the stitches and tapped it down.

"Now, don't reveal it to water, or the stitches will come out. Use this lotion medicine one everyday. Change the pad twice a day. Come to me after 6 weeks and I can take your stitches out, alright?" Orihime said. Toshiro looked at his shoulder.

"Sure, arigato." He said. She smiled and nodded. She packed her medical stuff into the container and handed it to Rukia, who began running back to Orihime's house. Shinin took off his jacket and it on Toshiro. Toshiro smiled and snuggled into it. He stood and, yet again, made eyecontact with Ichigo. He smiled slightly and headed back to the limo. He got in the limo. Shinin turned to Orihime.

"Thanks for the help, Orihime." He said.

"No problem. Have a nice day." She said and waved. He waved back and got in the limo, closing the door. The limo drove off and Toshiro looked out of the window while slightly smiling.

_"So that's Ichigo, hmm? Well, my first impression on him is that he has good style. And he is actually kind of cute. I hope to see him again."_ Toshiro thought. Shinin put his hand on Toshiro's arm. Toshiro laid down, his head on Shinin's lap. He snuggled into his jacket before falling asleep. Shinin rubbed Toshiro's head foundly and looked out the window.

THE END

A/N: WAY TO GO TOSHIRO! I love the way he got in Renji's face and threatned him^^ oh, yeah, forgot something: Renji get expelled from the school and if he gets caught walking on school grounds, the popo will come. ANYWAY, review please.


	5. The Big Day

Ice

Chapter 4: The Big Day

Toshiro stood in front of the mirror backstage, fixing his hair and making sure his make-up is intact. He wore silver skinny-jeans with studs running down the sides. He also had a black fish-net tangtop with jagged ends. He put on a single, black, fingerless, leather glove on his right hand. He rolled his shoulders and ran his lyrics through his head. Today is the big day, his concert in Japan. He could hear the roar of cheers from the audience, waiting for his band and him to make their appearance. He close his eyes and smiled, rubbing his hands together.

"Hey, you ready?" Shinin said. Toshiro opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Hai. You?" Toshiro said. Shinin looked Toshiro head-to-toe.

"I've BEEN ready. You look good, by the way." He said. Toshiro made a face and waved a hand at him.

"Pish-pash." He said and looked back at the mirror. Shinin laughs and comes toward him.

"I'm serious, Hitsugaya." He said. Toshiro looked at him. "You excited to be here?" Shinin said.

"Of course. Japan is my culture and my home. It's a thrill to be here and perform with my fans and my band. I'm being here and I know everyone else is." Toshiro said. Shinin nods, a smile on his lips.

"I know everyone is. But I think I'm the happiest." Shinin said. Toshiro looked at him with a suspicious look when he saw a, kind of, devilish grin on Shinin's face.

"What do you mean?" Toshiro said. Shinin held up his arms and turned around.

"It's only 8:30 am in the morning and so many things are gonna happen! You'll be the youngest person to perform in Japan, you'll make history and such. And many other things." Shinin said. Toshiro folded his arms across his chest and stared at Shinin with an eyebrow raised.

"Like what 'other things'?" Toshiro said. Shinin dropped his arms to his sides, turning his head and there was a evil look in his eye. Toshiro stared at him, starting to feel a little scared.

Karin walked up to the guards backstage and showed them her backstage pass. They stared at her with disbelief in their eyes. She groaned, rolling her eyes, and turning the pass over, where Toshiro's signature was. The guards looked at eachother before shrugging and moving out of the way. She walked in and saw the band members, everyone but Shinin and Toshiro. She walked over to them.

"Hey, guys." She said. They looked at her and smiled.

"Karin! Hey, girl!" Inin said.

"I figured you'd be coming back here sometime." Iro said. Karin giggled.

"Good to see you again." Nishina said.

"It's good to see you ALL again! Where is Shinin and Toshiro?" Karin asked. They all looked at eachother and shrugged.

"Toshiro is still getting ready." Inin said.

"And I think that Shinin went into his dressing room to pay Toshiro a visit, or something." Nishina said.

"Is it alright if I go see them?" Karin said. Nishina shrugged.

"Fine by us." Iro said. Karin smiled and nodded. She waved goodbye and just went she was going to turn and head for the hallway, where Toshiro's room was, they all suddenly ducked down as they heard a low gun shot.

"WHAT THE?" Nishina said.

"It sounded like it came from the hallway!" Inin said. The 2 guards came in, guns in their hand.

"What happened? Is everyone alright?" One said.

"We're fine. I think the gun shot came from down the hall." Iro said. The guards looked at eachother.

"Okay, stay here. Jim, let's go check it out." One said. Jim nods.

"Lead the way, John." Jim said. John slowly came around the corner and peeked his head around.

"FUCK!" He yelled and started shooting. Inin reached out and grabbed Karin and pulled him to her. She covered her ears and tightly closed her eyes.

"DAMN IT! They're gone!" Jim yelled.

"What do you mean? Who is gone? And why were you shooting?" Nishina said. Jim and John turned to them.

"...Someone broke into Toshiro's room, someone we don't know." Jim said.

"Was Shinin there?" Nishina said.

"Yes, he was. But the unknown man escaped with...with Toshiro unconscious. Shinin was with him. It...seemed like they were working together." John said. Their eyes widened.

"NANNIII!" They all yelled.

Ichigo flipped through the channels, as bored as he could be. He sighed and finally turned off the TV. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair.

_"What's with this bad feeling in my stomach? I feel like something bad has happened. But what? And how do I know this feeling is real?"_ Ichigo thought. He sighed and stood. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass. He went into the fridge and poured himself a cup of orange juice. He put the glass to his lips and turned around. Karin stood there. Ichigo spits the orange juice out and coughs.

"What's wrong with you? You scared the fuck outta me! A warning next time would be GREAT!" Ichigo said. Karin chuckled a little but then stopped immediatly. "Anyway," Ichigo said, calming down. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at that concert?" He said.

"Well, there's been a problem." She said. He paused and looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"What problem?" He said.

"Come on, follow me. It's on the news." She said, going into the livingroom. He sighed, grabbing the glass, and following her. She grabbed the remote.

"And how did you get in here? I had the door locked and-"

"Urusai, Ichigo." Karin said, turning on the TV.

"Hey, don't you tell me to shut-"

"Ichigo! Look!" Karin said. Ichigo glared at her and looked at the TV. A male and female reporter came onto the screen, with 'BREAKING NEWS' on the lower screen.

_"Welcome back. Everyone knows that there is supposed to be a big concert going on in Japan today. But what we didn't know is what disasters it held."_ The female reporter said. Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows.

_"The band named Ice was going to perform today in Osaka, Japan. But about 1 hour ago, Toshiro Hitsugaya, the lead singer was kidnapped. Here is some footage from the security camera in Toshiro's room." _The male said. A video came up. Toshiro was in front of his mirror, fixing his hair when Shinin came in. The chatted a while [I didn't want to repeat what the already said].

_"Why do you look so scared, Shiro?"_ Shinin said. Toshiro glares at him, cautiously clenching his fists, as Shinin came closer to him. _"I'm not gonna hurt the guy I love, you know that right?"_ Shinin said, tracing the side of Toshiro's face with this side of his finger. Toshiro turned away from his touch.

_"You're acting different, Shinin. What the hell is going on? You're not your normal self."_ Toshiro said. Shinin sighed, still smiling a little, and turned away.

_"Well, today is gonna be an exciting day for both of us."_ Shinin said.

"'_Us_?'" Toshiro said, raising an eyebrow.

_"Well, I mean me, of course."_ Shinin said. Toshiro glares at him then blinked in surprise as he was suddenly looking down a gunhole. He furrowed his eyebrows in hatred and glared at Shinin.

_"It WAS you all along? You helped that person hunt me down. But, why? Why do you wanna kill me, Shinin?"_ Toshiro said. Shinin backs Toshiro up against a wall.

_"Because I hate you. I've always hated you, not love you. I pretended to because I had a job to do; to get to know you, become your weakness, and take you down. But, I've given the 'take you down' job to another person. You may recognize his last name by the way. Come on in, Naro." _Shinin said. A man came in and Ichigo's eyes widened along with Karin's. He had a silk black hair with brown green eyes. He wore a long, flowing cape [with the hood up] and a leather jacket with blue jeans. He reached up and puts the hood down.

_"Toshiro Hitsugaya, meet Naro Kurosaki, Ichigo's and Karin's cousin." _Shinin said. Toshiro's eyes widened and he looked at Naro.

_"Hello, Toshiro. It's nice to finally meet you."_ Naro said. Toshiro growled and looked at Shinin.

_"Shinin, what the hell is this? You don't need a fucking idiot to do your job. You have a brain, use it. Unless you have nothing in that stupid head of yours."_ Toshiro said, mockingly. Shinin glares at him, backing the gun away from Toshiro's head and shooting Toshiro in the lower stomach. Toshiro flinched and cried out. Shinin grabbed Toshiro by his hair.

_"I'd watch what you're saying, baka. You need to look at the situation you're in right now."_ Shinin said.

_"Sir, the people outside heard the gunshot."_ Naro said.

_"Hmm? Well then, that's our que to leave then. Naro, carry Toshiro, would you?" _ Shinin said, putting the gun away. Naro comes over to Toshiro, who glares at him.

_"Don't you dare touch me."_ Toshiro said.

_"Oh, what are you gonna do, short stuff? Lead me to the pot of gold?" _Naro said, picking Toshiro up and putting him on his back.

_"Let's go. We have work to do and people to see."_ Shinin said. Naro nods and they both walked out. The video ended and the 2 reporters came back onto the screen.

_"We're currently forming a search party for Toshiro Hitsugaya. FBI, National Guard, the Police, are all going to be in it. They're not going to let the past repeat itself."_ The female said.

_"And as for the kidnappers, Shinin Okinawa, Toshiro's boyfriend for the past 2 in a half years or so."_ The male said. A picture came onto screen. They were walking in an airport, holding hands.

_"And the other kidnapper was Naro Kurosaki, a wanted assassin and murderer. He is wanted all over the world. Everyone who is willing to join the search party is gonna meet us at the auditorium tonight at seven o'clock. Be there if you want to." _The female said. Karin turned off the TV and turned to Ichigo. Ichigo looked and she puts her hands on her hips.

"Lemme guess...you want me to join the volunteer group?" Ichigo said.

"You have to, Ichigo! Our cousin has Toshiro! Everyone is bound to need help on finding their location!" Karin said. Ichigo rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. Yeah, he did like Toshiro. But he didn't want to admit it. Karin doesn't even know he's gay. No one does but Orihime and Rukia.

"I don't even know where the hell they are, Karin." Ichigo said.

"Yes, you do, strawberry." Karin said. Ichigo glares at her.

"Don't you call me-"

"Too bad. Suck it up and be a man. Anyway, we found your boyfriend here, when he was kidnapped." Karin said, pointing to the location on the map on the wall. Ichigo looked to where she was pointing.

"The old school? But it's haunted." He said.

"Exactly. It's a perfect place to hold someone captive. No one wants to go there. It's a perfect spot." Karin said. Ichigo eyed her.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: GOMENESAI FOR THE LONG WAAIITT! computer issues, pfft. technology these days. had to start from scratch and REDO most of my stories from where I left off. ANYWAY, here's the next chapter of yours truely, Ice. More to come. Love you all for the reviews. I really appreciate it. REVIEW! Arigato, ja ne.

Toshiro's eyelid slowly opened. His vision blurred a few times. He blinked and regained his vision. He groaned, covered his shotgun wound, and slowly sat up. He looked around. The room was dark and the only source of light was a small lit torch on the side of the wall. Toshiro sighed.


	6. A Desicion

Ice

Chapter 5: Maybe, just maybe

"C'mon, Karin! Why do you want me to rescue him?" Ichigo said. Karin folds her arms across her chest and glares at him. He glared back.

"Because one: I know you want to, Ichigo. Stop hiding the fact that you're in love with him." She said. He rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Oh boy, here comes another speech." He murmured.

"Second: Because he needs someone, Ichigo." Karin said. THAT caught his attention. He looked at her. "And I know-no, I believe that you can do this. You just have to. I know you hate that you're in love with him but that will not change the situation he is in. You're the only one who really knows our cousin and you're the only one who knows where he is. You have to try, Ichigo!" Karin said. Ichigo pressed his lips together and sighed.

"...I'll do it." He said. She smiled and cheered. "But I'm not gonna do it for you, or his band, or anyone else." He said. She looked at him [Let's pretend that the song named 'Bad to the bone' started playing]. Ichigo narrowed his eyes in sudden determination. "I'm gonna do it for him and him only. But I'm going alone." He said. Karin smiled and nods.

Toshiro's eyes started to slowly open. His vision blurred. He blinked a few times and regained his vision. He groaned, pulling his eyebrows together, and sitting up. He put his hand on his wound and looked around. His vision blurred again so he shook his head. Sweat dripped from his forehead. He noticed he was very hot.

Toshiro scanned the room. It was dark with only a small source if light, a lit torch on the side of the wall. He looked behind him. There were no windows. He coughed. There's dust and little ash in the air

_"Where am I?"_ He thought. He lets out a shaken breath that shook his body slightly.

"I see you're awake, Toshiro." Someone said. Toshiro froze. He slowly turned to meet the eyes of his kidnapper. Naro turned on the lights that slightly stung Toshiro's eyes. Toshiro got a better look on where he was. He was in a cell. Naro was outside of the cell, holding the medal bars.

"What the hell do you want, Naro?" Toshiro hissed.

"Well," Naro grabbed the keys and unlocked the door. "It's a long story. But I guess I can tell you since no one is going to come to rescue you any time soon." He said and came in. He shuts the door behind him and made his way to Toshiro.

"Do not touch me with your filthy hands." Toshiro said, growling. Naro laughs and grabbed his throat. Toshiro coughed and grabbed his forearm. Naro lifted Toshiro up from the ground.

"I'm not doing it because of orders or because Shinin told me to. I'm doing it because I want you dead also. You think you're so cool JUST BECAUSE you're a rockstar. But you know what I think? I think you're just an orphan, a loner, a nobody." Naro said. Toshiro pulled his eyebrows together in rage. "Yeah, that's right. You were put in an orphanage when you were young. That's how you meet your band and shit. You never trusted anyone but Shinin. And look where you're at, boy. You've been kidnapped by him. How that make you feel, huh?" Naro said. Toshiro coughed. Naro chuckled and threw him to the wall. Toshiro hits the wall and flinched.

"It makes you feel disrespected, betrayed, not wanted, unloved, etc." Naro said, folding his arms across his chest. Toshiro rubbed his throat and looked at Naro. "Guard! Come in but bring your whip. Time to teach our prisoner some manners." Naro said. A guard came in with a whip in his hand. "Chain to these shackles hanging from the middle of the ceiling. I've got some arrands to do. And I gotta meet up Shinin to confirm our next target." Naro said. The guard nods and Naro leaves, shutting the door behind him. The guard grabbed Toshiro, who tried jerking away from him, and chained his wrists in the shackles.

"You're getting what you deserve." The guard said.

"But I didn't do anything wrong." Toshiro said.

"Silence, prisoner!" The guard yelled and whipped Toshiro on the back. Toshiro cried out in pain.

THAT NIGHT: MIDNIGHT

Ichigo loaded his gun and put some ammo in his pocket. He grabbed a knife and also puts it in his pocket. He zips up his jacket and grabbed a hankercheif. He puts it around his face, so only his eyes are showing, and ties it. He grabbed his hood and puts it over his head. He rolled up his sleeves and put on fingerless leather gloves. He puts the gun in his empty pocket.

"Rock n' roll." He said. He went to his window and opened it. He turned around, where his bedroom was neat and organized. A note laid on his bed, stating that he'll be gone for a few hours, not knowing if he'll come back. He climbed out of the window and closed it. He jumped off the roof and landed on the grass. He turned to see if anyone noticed. All clear. He ran down the street. The old school was far from his house. About 5 or 6 miles. But Ichigo is a fast runner. He'll get there fast if he doesn't run into trouble. He cross some streets, no cars in sight. The street lights were on and it made his path easy to see. He jumped over a bench and turned down Oshii Avenue [I made the street up]. He went up a hill, jumped a fence, went through the yard of a farm, and was finally standing in front of the abandoned, old school. He bent over, putting his hands on his knees, and tried catching his breath.

"Oh, shit!" He exclaimed and hid behind a tree. Naro came out of the building and went toward his car. Ichigo peeked his head around from the tree. "Found you, you little bitch." Ichigo murmured. Naro got into his car and shuts the door. "Where is he going?" Ichigo said. Naro started the car and Ichigo went around the tree as Naro pulled out and drove off. Ichigo looked at the building. He listened closely and he could distinctively hear screaming.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Ichigo whispered, fixing the hankercheif, and ran inside. He grabbed his gun and looked around the corners. The hallways were empty. He listened again. He turned a left and then a right. He went up the stairs and leaned against the wall. He came out from around the corner. The screaming was louder, telling Ichigo he was close. He exclaimed and went into a old classroom. A guard walked by with a bloody whip in his hand.

"You little bitch." Ichigo said. The guard stopped and turned. Ichigo swore under his breath. The guard grinned and dropped his whip. He grabbed his knife.

"I know you're here, Kurosaki." The guard said, slowly walking forward. Ichigo puts his knife away and grabbed his gun. The guard walked by the classroom where Ichigo was. Ichigo came out and puts the gun to his head. The guard stopped and turned.

"Oh, there you are, Kurosaki." The guard said. Ichigo puts the gun off of safety mode. "Shoot me. I dare you. You don't have the balls to-" BANG! Ichigo pulled the trigger, shooting the guard in the forehead and killing his instintly. The guard dropped to the ground and Ichigo puts his gun away.

"What a dick." He said and walked over to a cell. The room was dark. He opened the door and came in. "I can't see shit." Ichigo said.

"Who are you?" A voice said. Ichigo found a light switch and turned on the lights. He looked at Toshiro, who was on the ground, bloody and bruised and scarred. He was looked at Ichigo, head-to-toe with a scared look in his eye.

"Oh, it's you." Ichigo said and bent down besides Toshiro, who backs up.

"Get away from me." He said.

"Easy, Toshiro. It's me." Ichigo reached up and pulled the hankercheif down.

"..!"

"I came to rescue you. Now c'mon, come over here so we can get outta here." Ichigo said.

"I-Ichigo?" Toshiro said. Ichigo sighed and went over to him. Toshiro exclaimed when Ichigo picked him up and grabbed his bridle-sattle. "Watch my back." Toshiro said through gritted teeth.

"Oh." Ichigo puts him down and takes off his jacket. He puts it around Toshiro and picks him up and carried him bridle-sattle. They walked out of the cell and went down the stairs.

"Why aren't you going to use the stairs?" Toshiro asked.

"What if Mr. Voodoo comes back?" Ichigo said. Toshiro chuckled.

"His name is Naro." Ichigo said.

"I don't care. Just because he's my cousin doesn't mean I won't tear him to shreds." Ichigo said. Toshiro closed his eyes and smiled. He rested his head on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Arigato." He said before blacking out. Ichigo smiled and continued going down the stairs.

Ichigo knocked on Orihime's door with his foot. He still had a knocked out, white haired, superstar in his arms. He heard shuffling, a thud, then some giggling.

"Just a minute!" A girl said. Another thud was heard, but louder, and the laughter was more loud. The door opened to reveal a laughing Orihime.

"Gomenesai. Sleepover. I tried and feel and- oh my God!" Orihime said, looking at Toshiro, who sturred and woke up.

"Orihime?" He said softly.

"You rescued him?" Orihime said. Ichigo nods.

"Who rescued who?" Rukia said, appearing from behind Orihime. "Ichigo and-and Toshiro." She said, shocked.

"Come in, come in!" Orihime said, moving aside. Ichigo walks in and went into the livingroom. Matsumoto, Nanao, Momo, and Yoruichi [sorry if I spelled her name wrong] were in the livingroom, watching Last Song. They all turned and gasped. Momo paused the movie and turned on the lights. It stung Toshiro's eyes. He buries his face in Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo chuckled.

"Oh my God, it was true. Toshiro was kidnapped." Matsumoto said.

"Hai. I rescue him." Ichigo said. Toshiro turned his head so one eyes was showing. He was sort of shy.

"Toshiro, this is Matsumoto Rangiku, Yoruichi, Nanao, and Momo Hinamori. You already know Rukia and Orihime." Ichigo said. Toshiro waved slightly at them. The girls giggled.

"He's so cute." Nanao said.

"I'm gay." Toshiro mumbled. Ichigo looked down at him.

"Rukia, get all of my medical stuff." Orihime said.

"Hai!" Rukia said and ran off into the kitchen. Ichigo shoos the girls away and sets Toshiro carefully on the couch. Toshiro grabbed Ichigo's jacket but Ichigo stopped him.

"You keep it. I don't need it anymore." Ichigo said. Toshiro looked at him.

"A-arigato." He said. Ichigo nods and stood up straight.

"Ichigo!" Orihime said. Ichigo turned and Orihime hugged him. "Thank you so much for rescueing him!" She said. Ichigo smiled and hugged her back.

"You're welcome." He said. As she lets go of him, Rukia comes in with Orihime's medical stuff. Orihime sits behind Toshiro. Rukia puts the stuff down on the table next to Orihime. Ichigo backed up and headed for the door.

"Wait." Toshiro said. Ichigo turned and Toshiro walked up to him. Ichigo looked at him, glossy teal eyes meeting strong chocolate eyes. "Thank you for rescueing me, Ichigo." He said. "I didn't expect anyone to come for me." Ichigo smiled.

"No problem." He said. Toshiro stares at him before slightly smiling and turning away. "Hang on." Ichigo said. Toshiro turned. His eyes widened and time slowed. Ichigo puts his hand on the side of Toshiro's neck, leaned in and kissed his forehead. Toshiro was shocked. They girls giggled while some gasped. "Stay safe." Ichigo whispered before leaving. Toshiro stood there. He blinked and went over to the window. He watched Ichigo walk down the driveway and walk onto the sidewalk. Toshiro gasped when he saw Shinin, who was in front of Ichigo in a flash, his gun aimed. Ichigo stopped.

"Orihime." Toshiro warned.

"Hai?" Orihime said.

"Gimme those scissors." Toshiro said.

"But-"

"Just, please give me them." Toshiro said. Orihime grabbed the scissors and handed it to him. He grabbed it and opened the door. Ichigo was on the ground, covering his stomach. Shinin was over him, aiming the gun.

"Hey, Shinin!" Toshiro said and through the scissors. Shinin looked up. The scissors hit Shinin, dead in the forehead. "Have a good afterlife, bitch." Toshiro said. Orihime ran by him and went to Ichigo, who groaned.

"He's been shot in the liver. Momo and Rukia, help Toshiro. I'll take care of Ichigo." Orihime said.

"Hai!" Momo and Rukia said. They led Toshiro to the couch and sat him on it.

"You've also been shot. I'll take care of his gunshot wound. Stitch up those scars on his back, Rukia." Momo said.

"Hai." Rukia said, grabbing the equipment and going behind Toshiro. Orihime came in with Ichigo. Matsumoto pulls up a chair.

"I'll call 911." Nanao said. Orihime nods. The whole time Ichigo was there, Toshiro watched him.

THE END

A/N: OOOOOOKKKKKAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY, Toshiro is rescued. yey, yey, yey, yey. And Toshiro with those scissors! E-P-I-C! More to come! HINT: The series is almost done!


	7. Thanks

Ice

Chapter 6: Thanks

Ichigo stood in the crowd full of fans and the whole town. He stood next to Orihime and Rukia, who both held signs in their hands. The crowd was cheering, clapping, and full of energy and joy. Toshiro Hitsugaya was found by Ichigo Kurosaki 2 weeks ago. The band sent up a get-together with the town and perform some songs they kept secret. They wanted to thank Ichigo, Toshiro especially, even though he already said it to him. Ichigo was confronted by the National Guard yesterday. They gave him a badge, naming him a hero. He saved a life, an important life. And everyone thought he should get something in return.

Toshiro rolled his shoulders and sighed. He clutched the microphone in his hand. Ever since he got rescued, he's been frightened to walk back on stage. He was scared to be backstage, to be on stage and perform songs. Nishina convinced him to get up there and do his thing. He promised the band will be there, watching out for him.

"Hey, you look nervous. Daijoubu?" Inin said. Toshiro looked at him and shrugged.

"I guess. I don't know, actually. I mean, it's hard to describe the emotion I'm currently feeling right now." He said. Inin puts his hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, man. We got your back." Inin said. Toshiro nods and looked down. "Dude, look at me." Inin cupped his face in his hands, making Toshiro look at him. "I promise my life nothing will happen to you. Ever." Inin said. Toshiro pressed his lips together, the threat of tears in his eyes, and nodded. "Come here." Inin said and hugged him. Toshiro tightly closed his eyes shut and hugged him tightly. Nishina and Iro came in.

"Hey, Toshiro. We wanna talk to you about something. Come here for a minute." Nishina said. Inin lets go of Toshiro and they walked over to Iro and Nishina. Toshiro sat down.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Since Shinin is gone, we need another band member." Nishina said and looked at Iro.

"We need a new drummer, actually. Someone we can trust." Iro said. Toshiro smirked a little.

"I got someone. I'm not sure if he can play drums, but, I know we trust him." He said.

"Well, if you can trust him, we can trust him." Nishina said.

"Who is the guy?" Inin said.

"I know you guys know him...after all...he was the one who saved my life." Toshiro said.

"Orihime, what am I doing here?" Ichigo said, as loud as he could so she could hear him over the loud crowd.

"It's a surprise! Don't worry!" Orihime said. Ichigo stared at her oddly before looking away. Orihime leaned in and whispered to Rukia.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? He doesn't even know what this is or why he is here." She whispered.

"I know this is a good idea. Toshiro told me to bring him no matter what. He said he has something to tell Ichigo but he didn't tell me what exactly. But I think I know what it is." Rukia whispered.

"Nani?" Orihime said.

"I think...Toshiro is gonna confess to him." Rukia said. Orihime became confused.

"Confess to him about what? He already made it clear that he is in debt to Ichigo." She said. Rukia shook her head.

"No, no. It's not that. I think he's gonna tell Ichigo that he loves him. Like, for real." She said.

"Sugoi! But, how is he gonna do it?" Orihime asked. Rukia shrugged.

"I don't know. But we're gonna find out in a few minutes if my hunch is true or not." Rukia said.

"Good morning, Osaka!" Inin yelled into the microphone as he strutted on stage. The crowd cheered louder and waved their hands in the air. "Ooh, it's good to be back in Japan. Nishina, Iro, Toshiro, come on out!" Inin said.

"What the hell is this?" Ichigo said as the rest of the band came out. Toshiro was pretty nervous. Ichigo could tell because he was gripping the microphone. Nishina puts his hands on his shoulder.

"Toshiro, here, it scared." He said. The crowd quieted down as he spoke. "He refused to come up on stage, even step foot near stage, ANYTHING that deals with music and his career. He's been terrified." Nishina said. Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows in worry and concern.

"But we were able to convince him to come back on stage today because he has a few words to say. A few special words, actually." Iro said. Toshiro stepped forward and sighed nervously.

"I never thought I'd be here today. I-I never thought I'd be standing here, talking to all of you and looking at all of you. When I was help captive, my view on the world changed, you know? It told me some things aren't so nice and peaceful and graceful in the world. It taught me that the people closet to you can bite back anytime. And that you need to watch your back and be prepared for that time. Well, I wasn't prepared. I didn't watch my back. I never imagined he could do that to me. I never even thought about it. I was...so blind to everything and to everyone. I never thought I'd be rescued. 'Till one person came along and snapped me out of that asylum." Toshiro said. Ichigo smiled and looked down, blushing a little. "He came to me and at first, I really didn't know how to react. I didn't know what to feel or what to do. But said something to me that changed me forever. He told me this: 'Stay safe'." He said. The crowd cheered. "And before he got to leave, Shinin showed up and shot him." Toshiro said, sadly. The crowd booed. "My friend, Orihime Inoue, took care of us both. The next day, Ichigo recovered. But I had to stay since mine were severe. When he and I were alone, he bent down next to me and whispered something: 'Know that I'll be here, protecting and saving you. I don't care if I die trying. As long as you're safe, I'll be happy. I'll die a happily, alright? I've never had the guts to say this but I love you. Not like, I've-got-a-crush-on-you kind of love. But the I-would-push-you-away-from-an-oncoming-train-and-save-your-ass-for-as-many-times-as-I-can-until-die kind of love." Toshiro said. The crowd laughed and cheered loud.

"And I can see him in the crowd." Inin said. Ichigo froze and hid behind Orihime. "Yeah, you. All the way in the back and hiding behind Orihime Inoue, the girl with the orange hair." Inin said. The crowd turned and looked at him. He nervously waved.

"C'mon up here, Ichigo. We have something to say." Nishina said. Ichigo sighed and as he made his way up there, the crowd was patting his back and shoulders. Toshiro came in front of him.

"I know I've said this so many times but thank you." He said. The crowd cheered. "I owe you my life, Ichigo." He said. Ichigo smiled and looked down.

"Since we lost Shinin, we've been a band member short. We came together a few minutes ago and discussed what we are going to do about it. We all decided that we want you in our band, Ichigo." Nishina said. The crowd cheered.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. No, no. I-I can't do that." Ichigo said, smiling. The crowd starting chanting his name, urging him.

"C'mon! Please?" Toshiro said. Ichigo looked at him in the eye. They stared at eachother. Ichigo gave up and chuckled.

"Alright, fine. I'll be in your precious band." He said. The crowd cheered. Nishina and Inin highfived. Iro and Nishina hugged.

"And, Ichigo?" Toshiro said.

"Hm?" Ichigo said and looked at him. Toshiro had this look in his eye, the sweetest sadness in his eyes.

"I love you." He said. The crowd went nuts. "I love that you're totally insane, protective, nice, and full of determination. It inspires me. _**You**_ inspire me everyday to keep on being me. I love you. I love...everything about you." Toshiro said. Ichigo smiled. Nishina reached forward and grabbed Toshiro's microphone as Toshiro cupped Ichigo's face in his hands. The crowd went silent. They all scramble to grab their phones and cameras. The crowd went completly INSANE as the 2 lovers kissed on stage.

"We need a boyfriend." Rukia said. Orihime nods in shame.

"Yeah, we do." She said.

"Hey, Rukia." Someone said. Rukia turned and gasped as she laid eyes on her crush [hard to believe], Renji. She ran to him and jumped on him. He laughed as he caught her in his arms. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his. Orihime sighed and looked away akwardly. She looked at Ichigo, who was making-out with Toshiro. Then her eyes caught on a blue head. She smiled and went to his side.

"Hi." She said. He looked at her and pushed up his glasses.

"Hello, Orihime. Fine day, isn't it?" Uryuu said. Orihime nods. It got silent, like, an akward kind of silence. "Orihime, will you go out with me?" He asked. She smiled.

"I'd love to." She said. He smirked a little and held her hand. The crowd kept cheering as the 2 lovers kept on doing their thing. 2 new couples stood in the crowd, not caring if the stood out.

THE END

A/N: YOU HAVE TO READ THIS, OKAY? ICE ISN'T OVER YET! I PROMISED A LEMON AND I WILL KEEP THAT PROMISE. SO, THE NEXT AND LAST CHAPTER OF ICE IS THE LEMON! Okay, I just had to let you all know that. YOU ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! Arigato and ja ne!


End file.
